


A Study in Character Addition - Why Baby Watson Was a Bad Move

by LadyJuse



Series: A Study in Sherlock - A Series of Metas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock Meta on my issues with Baby Watson. (Please note that for the duration of this meta, I will be referring to the baby as Abby)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Character Addition - Why Baby Watson Was a Bad Move

It really feels that with Abby, the writers have backed themselves into a corner. They could either have her live, kill her; whether she was born or not (but that’s another debate) or have her not actually exist.But ALL of these pose major problems. If they include Abby, they will drastically change the dynamic of the show, and yet have a whole new slew of story ideas that will be opened with a young character (IMO, a  _The Dying Detective_  episode will be better done with Abby; Sherlock using her to get John to stay away).

However; by not having Abby live, it will be just one more thing happening to the shit-storm that is John’s life (I mean, an alcoholic sister, a family he isn’t close to; possible abuse; the prospect of many comrades dying on him, being invalidated, watching in best friend commit suicide, having said suicide being faked, being almost burned alive, having your best friend almost die again, learning your wife lied to you, your best friend being sent to die…John’s been through a lot). I don’t think John can take much more guys. Which is why I like the name Abigail for the baby. It means ‘father’s joy’.

Even if Mary was faking, it would make no sense, the only reason for her to fake it was if John was in any vicinity to know her secret and she forgot all about CAM until the telegram. And she showed evidence of being pregnant before CAM's taunting telegram, so that is most likely out of the equation.

Also, knowing Mofftiss; they will build Abby up, having scenes of everyone excited for her, having Sherlock extensively research; talking about Sherlock being the godfather. And then kill her. Or get rid of her in anyway. Plus, how they handle her death; they could really upset some people. I have no doubts they can pull it off, it's just that child death is a really risky issue to put into media. 

Even if they put Abby up for adoption, though it brings an opportunity to potentially bring her back into episodes, it would be an unresolved plot-point and you've seen how that worked for not revealing how Sherlock faked his death…

No matter what they are going to piss off a portion of the fanbase. If they go with Abby; the followers of the TJLC will be upset over all the evidence pointing towards Johnlock being just queerbaiting in the end, and those that really want everyone to be together as a happy family would be upset with getting rid of Abby, tormenting and hurting the characters even more so and accuse them of cheaply returning to the [former dynamic.](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StatusQuoIsGod)

Basically, they are treading risky waters with Abby. They could either change the dynamic way too much or be accused to not taking any risks and keeping the status quo.


End file.
